Eterna espera
by Alva Elizabeth
Summary: Morgana esta muerta, Aithusa esta sola una vez mas, ella refleja sus sentimientos y deseos, antes y después del final de la serie, en su búsqueda compartida con Merlín para unirse a la persona que mas quiere.


Eterna espera

_Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlín en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

_Disclaimer: Reconozco que esta serie no es mía, y los derechos pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC_

Durante todos sus siglos de existencia, aún no había alcanzado una decisión si ser agradecido o maldecido con esta inmortalidad, había visto imperios subir y caer, como se desarrolló el mundo por más de un milenio, pero esta existencia solo importaba en momentos como este.

La sintió nacer, siempre, ahora esta sería la séptima y última vez.

Ella era una niña, siete años en la mayoría, su pelo esta vez era castaño, y sus ojos chocolate, pero su alma era la misma, ella sería tan inteligente y hermosa como lo ha sido siempre.

También ella tenía magia, de nuevo, no había vida que no tuviera magia.

Esta es la séptima vez, y sería la última vez, y de nuevo solo podía verla de lejos, por lo menos hasta que surja una oportunidad, condenado si lo hago, condenado si no lo hago.

Mientras la miró a la distancia, recuerdo como llegue a este momento.

Aun un huevo, tenía ligeras sensaciones de lo que ocurría en el mundo externo, su madre era desconocida, lo único que podía recordar de ella es como donó voluntariamente su huevo para ser encerrado en la torre.

400 años esperó a nacer, para poder ver la luz del mundo.

Y ese era su nombre, un nombre que denotaría para un reinado prospero, La Luz del sol.

Un buen augurio para el Reino que sería construido Emrys y el único y futuro rey.

Aithusa era un dragón blanco, quien había sido profetizado para desempeñar un importante papel en el futuro, un huevo que fue encerrado por 400 años para poder esperar el momento de nacer.

La primera vez que vio la luz, lo primero que vio fue al que debía ser su dragón Lord, en un futuro se enteró que también era la persona que tenía que enseñarle a hablar, las normas del mundo, el bien del mal, la persona que tenía que enlazar como su hermano, porque en el alma, son familia, pero Aithusa no lo sabía, ni tampoco aquel que había enlazado, le tomo años perdonar a Merlín, pero Aithusa no sabía si podría perdonar algún día a Kilgharrah, le tomo tanto para darse cuenta que Merlín había sido una víctima igual causada por las maquinaciones de otros.

Aithusa no sabía, Merlín tampoco, él estaba tan ocupado con Arthur Pendragon que no se detuvo a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Merlín delego sin saber la responsabilidad de criar al dragón blanco al gran dragón, pero Kilgharrah era viejo, cansado, no capaz de seguir con la exuberante energía de un bebe dragón, también, los dragones no son parentales, los dragones pasan la enseñanza de la cría al dragonLord, y lo que tiene que aprender de otros dragones es más algo que aprenden por instinto que enseñanza.

Aithusa no volvió a ver a Merlín después de su nacimiento hasta años después.

Solo unos meses después de su nacimiento y Kilgharrah lo mandó a ver el mundo, como los pájaros tiran a sus bebes del nido para que sean independientes, aprenden a volar o se estrellan en el suelo.

Es obvio lo que paso, la estrellada dolió tanto que el eco de dolor ha durado mil años.

La primera vez que vio a Morgana no tenía idea de todo lo que provocaría, solo sabía que sentía un enlace con ella, y no podía dejarla morir, no la hubiera dejado morir si fuera cualquiera persona de todos modos, no habría dejado a cualquier ser vivo muriendo en el bosque, era demasiado joven para entender el mal del mundo o la necesidad de la muerte.

Pero tampoco seguiría a cualquier persona como siguió a Morgana.

Ella estaba sola, moribunda, perdida, quería ser su luz, deseo ayudarla, no podía dejarla sola.

Y la siguió, nadie le advirtió de otra manera, los dos estaban solos y abandonados

Abandonado por su madre

Por su DragonLord

Por Kilgharrah

No tenía a nadie, y ella no tenía a nadie, pero ahora tenía a alguien, se tenían, eso le hizo feliz.

Hay muchas cosas que cambiaría de tener la oportunidad.

De haber nacido en esa época.

De ser juguete del destino.

De no poder evitar que cayeran en la trampa que los encarcelo en tortura por años.

De no poder ayudar a Morgana en su locura.

Por no reconocer la maldición que Morgause había puesto sobre el alma de su hermana y que duraría incluso después de su muerte.

Pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberla conocido, jamás podría arrepentirse de eso, aun ahora, después de todo lo que sucedió, no podía arrepentirse de amarla.

Morgana, de una manera absurda, pensó que podría aliarse con El Sarrum, claro que en ese entonces era un dragón bebe y no tenía idea de que pasaba, no tenía idea porque los torturaban, solo sabía de dolor, sabía que los lastimaban.

En los mejores días Morgana le cantaba canciones, sus caricias le hacían olvidar el dolor de su cuerpo, que se deformaba más con cada día que pasaba en esa pequeña prisión, otras veces Morgana le contaba historias, la mayoría de ellas eran planes de cuando fueran libres, de cuando fuera reina.

La acompañe cuando ella tenía visiones, la acompañe después de que la torturaran, de ser violada y luego tirada como desecho en su jaula, la consoló cuando ella lloraba.

Ella tenía un brillo en los ojos que en ese entonces no podría reconocer, pero no era agradable, sabía que ella no era agradable pero muy en el fondo su alma era buena, y ella era su bruja, estaban enlazados por destino, como Morgana estaba enlazada con Mordred, el destino los había unido como aliados contra un rey profetizado.

Contra su DragonLord.

Como dicen, el destino es una perra.

La muerte de Morgana fue rápida, sabia en el momento en que sucedió, después de su muerte viví más como una bestia, sobreviviendo de los instintos más bajo, en los días más racionales me ahogaba en pena, ella estaba muerta y él estaba solo, lastimaba, miraba la luna y podía recordar su canto, sus historias, sus caricias, cada día esos recuerdos se volvían más nebulosos, y odie, odie como no debe odiar un dragón, odie a todos y al mundo, pero más que nada odie a la antigua religión, porque fue el destino y la antigua religión quien la destruyo.

Sentí la muerte de Kilgharrah como un vacío en el corazón, ahora era el último de mi especie.

En los días peores lloré mi angustia, el dolor en la pierna deformada era insoportable, ya no tenía a Morgana que apaciguaba el dolor con su magia y su voz, era un recuerdo que como estaba solo.

Y lo llame, lo llame a pesar de todo, sin darme cuenta lo llame por el enlace, la única familia que tenía, pero el enlace era tan débil, el lado racional sabía que no podría escuchar, él había preferido a Kilgharrah, el gran dragón vendría primero para su DragonLord, y ahora aquí estaba, solo, en dolor, y él no venía, como no vino cuando lo llame en esa prisión, cuando suplique por su ayuda cuando escuchaba los gritos de Morgana.

No sé cuántos años pasaron para que contestara, era una noche de invierno, el frío congelaba sus huesos a pesar de ser una criatura que emite gran cantidad de calor, tal vez era porque su alma se sentía fría.

cuando se presento ante mi, no fui fácil sin importar que era el último de mi familia, lo ataque, él me paro con su magia y trato de razonar conmigo, no escuche, y peleamos, luchamos hasta que ambos caímos al suelo, completamente agotados, y luego llore en sus brazos, ambos lo hicimos, reímos y luego volvimos a llorar.

Él mato a Morgana

La espada que encante mato a Arthur.

Ambos éramos responsables de la muerte de la persona que más amamos, eran el centro de nuestra existencia y ahora éramos como barcos a la deriva. Nunca nos olvidaríamos, pero somos familia.

Y así fue como inicio nuestra espera. Una espera digna de un tonto, la última esperanza de Merlín.

Que su rey se levantaría una vez más.

Los primeros siglos no fueron fáciles, Merlín nunca volvió a Camelot después de la muerte de la reina, el reino se desintegro al no quedar un heredero señalado después de varias disputas internas por el trono.

En el transcursos de los años logro curar muchas de las deformación de su cuerpo, y aunque tendría varias cicatrices por siempre y nunca sería tan grande como Kilgharrah, su estructura ósea fue alineada como debía ser, gano peso y musculo en los lugares correctos y después del primer siglo parecía lo que un dragón debe ser.

No tenía la conexión con la antigua religión como los antiguos dragones, si era porque la antigua religión moría, o porque Aithusa mismo la adiaba, no tenía idea, pero era feliz por eso, ya no habían sacerdotisas, ya no había DISIR, Merlín mismo, la persona con más conocimiento sobre la antigua religión que quedaba, era tan ignorante que podría haber sido un analfabeta que lo más que podía lograr era identificar las letras y escribir su nombre.

Como era de esperarse, en 300 años después de la muerte de Morgana la antigua religión murió, transformándose en algo diferente, la magia cambio, pero seguía siendo magia.

Finalmente Arthur reencarno, y Morgana también.

El nombre de Morgana en esa vida nunca lo hizo a los libros de historia, pero la leyenda de Gwaine o mejor dicho, Robin Hood, si lo hizo.

La cara de Merlin cuando se da cuenta que la antigua reina, ahora Lady Marión, estaba enamorada del antiguo caballero, era hilarante. Pero eso es adelantarse mucho a la historia.

Ricardo primero, corazón de león no fue el mejor rey, pero no era tampoco el peor, era arrogante, odioso, y todo lo que era Arthur en su vida anterior, con exceso de valor y poco sentido común, las cruzadas fueron un infierno.

Seguir a Arthur a otro continente nos mostró lo grande que realmente es el mundo, también, que no era el único dragón en existencia, simplemente el único dragón de Inglaterra, aunque mágicamente estaban en otro nivel, era bueno ver que habían más dragones en el mundo.

Ricardo era un hombre educado, con gran influencia de francés en su educación, componía poesía en francés, también era un cruzado prejuicioso que excluyo a los magos, judíos y las mujeres de su coronación. Aunque a su favor el hizo un edicto para que no dañaran a los judíos.

No que sirvió de mucho, al menos intento

No hay que negar que era hermoso, demostró sus grandes habilidades militares y un excesivo valor.

Seguía siendo un idiota prejuicioso.

Ese fue un circo completo, de nuevo, Merlín escondió su magia, se las arreglo para ser sirviente del rey – otra ver – y era una repetición completa de los días de Camelot pero esta vez la paranoia de Merlín alcanzo nuevos niveles, el Rey nunca imaginaria cuantos atentados de vida realmente tenia.

Obviamente Merlín lo dejo, otra vez, no podía estar alrededor de un Dragón y perseguir después de la reencarnación de Arthur.

Morgana era una noble que se unió al príncipe Juan para destruir a Ricardo, gran parte porque Arthur prácticamente abandono el reino y se corono rey porque era conveniente, lo cual era verdad, todo el dinero que paso para las cruzadas era sorprendente, el dicho que si hubiera podido vendería Londres era verdad, Amo mas Francia, tanto que no se molestó en aprender inglés. Los derechos de los seres mágicos serian reconocidos si Juan, que era mágico, portaba la corona, y Morgana se convertiría en reina de inglaterra

Eso fue un verdadero circo, entre Katalina (Morgana) – Mordred (Juan) – Ricardo (Arthur) –Enrique(Uther), y eso que no estamos incluyendo todo el lio entre Robin Hood, Pequeño Juan (Percy), el fraile (Elyan) y el resto de sus hombres felices.

Incluso en una parte hubo un ataque de muertos vivientes y Merlín tubo que recuperar la espada del lago y entregarla a Arthur, esa sería la última vez que Merlín viera a Freya, su espíritu abandono el lago para obtener su descanso eterno o unirse al ciclo de la reencarnación.

Obviamente me uní a Morgana, ¿Qué haces cuando la bruja que adoras te pide flechas encantadas para matar a tu enemigo? Obviamente le concedí lo que deseaba, por lo general un dragón solo puede hacer una espada o arma una vez en su vida, pero como debido a mi inexperiencia no pude forjar la espada completa, ahora tampoco podría, pero podía encantar las puntas de las fechas con un efecto devastador.

Terminamos persiguiendo a Arthur y Merlin casi a Jerusalén, lo único bueno que quedo de eso era que logramos purificar el alma de Morgana y eliminar la locura que indujo su hermana en la vida anterior, ¿Lo malo? Ella murió en la purificación, Odie a Merlin por matarla de nuevo.

Ricardo tubo una lucha con Merlín y acabo prisionero por tres años, mientras que hubiera podido sacarlo de prisión con magia, eso causaría una pesadilla política, conseguir el dinero del rescate era un infierno con todas las emboscadas del camino, Lancelot murió en el camino defendiendo el dinero, pero Merlín logro su cometido y Ricardo pudo regresar.

Y la ultima flecha que ente es disparada por un niño que habían matado a su familia.

Muerte por gangrena, eso es lo que las historias indican, la magia de Merlín no fue suficiente para salvar la vida del rey, como tampoco lo fue en la vida pasada y todo era como un Déj_à_ vu, En sus últimos momentos él recordó, su vida pasada, que Merlín tenia magia, fue otro ciclo de rabia a entendimiento, y agradecimiento antes de morir.

En la muerte de Ricardo la espada pasó de nuevo a manos de Merlín, pero esta vez no abría una señora del lago, por lo que de ahora en adelante, Merlín custodiaría la espada, de hecho ya existía un hechizo muy bueno que hacía que la espada volviera a su lugar señalado cada vez que el usuario moría, o el dueño la llamara, en este caso Merlín se convirtió en el dueño de la espada, aunque en su mente solo era el guarda en espera de devolver a su dueño.

Por lo menos logro cumplir el último deseo de Arthur, que suplico no hacer nada a la vida de su asesino, un poco más y el chico hubiera sido mutilado, de hecho eso fue lo que se presento en los libros de historia, fue una gran habilidad como lo sustituyo con un muñeco sin que la gente se diera cuenta.

No había legado, ningún descendiente directo, como en la vida pasada, su muerte represento el final del imperio Angevino.

Esa vida fue un desastre, llena de recriminaciones y equivocaciones, la única que fue peor fue la del Tudor. Esa vida aun le daba pesadillas.

Después de eso viajamos por separado, la 3 vida de Morgana era simple, de hecho la llamo la vida más inocente de su Morgana, ella era de una familia que se especializaba en pociones, única hija de dos eruditos cuya vida era viajar e inventar pociones, y de paso hacían servició de medicina, ella era inteligente, dulce, tan hermosa y cariñosa como debió de haber sido, y podría perdonar a Merlín por matarla en la vida anterior.

La seguí como un perrito, por todas partes, realmente maldije el ser tan grande que no podría acompañarla a varios lugares poblados.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Extracto de Elena (Morgana)

Elena tuvo una vida feliz, cuando tenía 6 años, unos ladrones atacaron, ella era la última heredera de una familia que creaba pociones, y estaban en la excursión anual para recolectar ingredientes raros.

Fue muy rápido, sus padres fueron capturados mientras intentaban protegerla, pero de nada sirvió porque ellos no eran simples ladrones, eran esclavistas especializados en hechiceros, que había hecho una profesión recolectar brujas jóvenes y venderlas como esclavos.

Fue cuando un dragón la salvo, un verdadero y gran dragón blanco

Margaret (Madre de Elena) había visto muchas cosas, pero la imagen de un dragón atacando el campo de bandidos era una vista aterrorizante. ¿Qué hacia un dragón aquí? No ha habido dragones en estas tierras en siglos.

"Mama, mama" Escucha los gritos de su hija

"Elena, corre, no debes estar aquí" Dice la madre mientras su hija intenta liberarlos de la jaula.

"No hay nada que temer es mi amigo"

"¿Amigo?" Pregunta viendo a su hija como si estaba loca, eso era un dragón

"Me salvo en el bosque, se llama Aithusa" Dice la niña y luego da un grito de triunfo cuando logro soltar el candado "Dice que somos amigos, y se quedara conmigo por siempre, ¿Puedo quedármelo mama?" señala al dragón ahora quieto y extrañamente domestico, después de rostizar a los bandidos

"No es un perro hija" luego mira los alrededores "¿Dónde está tu padre?"

"Papa esta inconsciente, estaba muy mal, pero Aithusa lo curo, debiste verlo, respiro algo sobre papá, como humo, y quedo curado, fue increíble, Aithusa debe ser el mejor dragón del mundo"

"Debe ser realmente especial" dice pensativa, ella era experta en criaturas mágicas, no en dragones, pero nunca había escuchado de un dragón con esas cualidades.

"Yo, he…, Le agradezco mucho su ayuda" Dice al dragón en forma torpe

"Fue realmente un placer Mylady"

"¡HABLA!"

"Debe ser el mejor dragón del mundo, ¿Puedo quedarme? ¿Puede venir con nosotros?"

"Esto hay que discutirlo con tu padre"

Era obvio que la familia tubo el dudoso privilegio de tener un dragón como huésped, lo cual genero sus propios problemas, Elena enseño al dragón todo lo que sabía, ella tenía un amor hacia las pociones y disfrutaba enseñar, el problema es que ella era demasiado terminante y realmente, la enseñanza jamás seria su vocación, pero Aithusa la amo e hizo todo lo que la niña solicito.

"¿Por qué no puede venir?" Pregunta la niña de ahora 7 años, los ataques de brujas se hacía más fuerte y se tendrían que mudar a otra vez, solo que esta vez tendría que ser una ciudad poblada.

"Ella es demasiado grande hija, llama demasiado la atención, tal vez ella debería ir a esas nuevas reservas que están creando para dragones, ella debe estar con otros dragones"

"Aithusa no quiere otros dragones, ella es demasiado lista, ella dice que solo me quiere a mi"

"Y esa es otra cosa que me preocupa" Murmura el padre.

"Si ella fuera humano, ella podría venir, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta la niña "Entonces, ¿No hay forma de crear una poción que la convierta en un humano?"

"Nunca he escuchado una poción o encanto que haga eso, los dragones son resistentes a magia"

"Pero podrías hacerlo, juntos podemos crear una poción, y Aithusa no tendrá que ir a esa horrible reserva, por favor papi, no puedo hacerle eso, ella nos cuida y nos ha ayudado mucho este año"

"Está bien, si ese dragón está de acuerdo, investigaremos algo, pero conste, no podemos estar más de dos años en este lugar, si para ese tiempo no hemos encontrado nada, ella se va"

"SIIII" Grita mientras sale corriendo "Aithusa, podemos ser hermanas, y jugar a las muñecas, inventaremos pociones juntas" el padre solo sacude la cabeza, inventar una poción de ese tipo tardaría por lo menos 10 años.

Resulto casi como un milagro, y en año y media la poción estaba terminada, fue una combinación de un hechizo, un ritual y una poción, pero el resultado era sorprendente.

"Ahora tengo una hermana" Declaro la niña mientras abrazaba a su nueva hermana, Aithusa ahora era una muchacha de 9 años, ojos azules y cabello rubio platino

"¿Por qué una muchacha?" Susurra su madre "Creí que era varón"

"Al parecer es de una especie hermafrodita, o algo parecido, cuando pregunte dijo que era lo que deseo ser"

"Nunca había escuchado algo así, me pregunto qué casta es" Se pregunta "¿Y por qué una niña?"

"Nunca dejaría un chico tan cerca de mi hija preciosa" Declara con entusiasmo, su esposa lo abofetea en la cabeza

"Idiota" Murmura "Bien, Aithusa no es un nombre común, tal vez sería buena idea buscar otro nombre"

Aithusa no sabe que responder, ¿Otro nombre? Siempre a sido Aithusa, nunca ha tenido otro, nunca a buscado otro, los nombres son muy importantes para un dragón los marca del nacimiento, pero era verdad que sería extraño, y no deseaba separarse de Morgana por algo como un nombre.

"Que tal Amara" Sugiere la madre "Era el nombre de mi madre, y me dije si tenía otra hija, entonces le pondría ese nombre"

"Amara, si, me gusta"

"Bienvenida la familia Amara" la abraza la madre y la hija, y unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos, está ahora era su familia, ya no estaba sola.

Esto marco un nuevo periodo en la vida de Aithusa, aprender a vivir como humano, comer como humano, fingir ser un humano.

Era extraño ser tan pequeño, y tener dedos caminar en 2 patas, y no poder volar, eso era lo que mas extrañaba, la libertad del vuelo.

Pronto era la segunda hija de la familia, viajaban por todos lados, aprendió a escribir, a hacer pociones, pero la magia humana estaba fuera de su alcance, al ser una criatura de la antigua religión, no podía usar la misma magia, pero, Merlín lo había logrado, había visto como él aprendía magia moderna, entonces, podía aprender también.

Eran felices, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, evadiendo cualquier indicio que los pudiera detectar como mágicos, pero cada vez era más fácil, como en la teoría de la evolución, los seres de adaptan, ahora era casi imposible encontrar quien tenía magia y quién no.

Y ella crecía en la misma tarifa que Morgana, pronto pasaron la niñez y entraron a la adolescencia.

Después de que Morgana cumpliera 15 años se convirtió en la hermosa mujer que sabía que seria, Pretendientes tocaban la puerta a diario por sus hijas, mas para Elena que Amara, pero el dragón hacia una muchacha hermosa.

Elena no deseaba a nadie, no quería un hombre que la ataca, ella desea ser libre para estudiar, inventar y viajar.

"Es una lástima que la poción fue para una chica, de ser un chico podría casarme contigo" Bromeaba la joven de 15 años mientras abrasa a su cuasi hermana "Estaremos juntas por siempre, ¿Verdad Aithusa?"

"Por siempre, la eternidad" Y era verdad, porque no importa cuántas vidas pasen, si tenía que esperarla por la eternidad, entonces lo haría.

Esa sería una de sus vidas más dichosas, quizás una recompensa del destino por todo su sufrimiento

Primero fue su madre, luego su padre, morían delante de ella sin poder hacer nada, la gente caía, se encerraban en las casas, y ella solo podía turnarse entre ver a sus padres y hacer notas buscando una curación.

"Déjalo hija" dice su padre, sabiendo que ya estaba muerto

"No, estoy cerca, muy cerca, puedo sentirlo"

"Estar con tu madre, estaré bien, eres tu quien debe cuidarse"

"No deseo estar sola" Dice entre lagrimas

"Nunca estarás sola, recuerda que te amo, siempre te ame, y siempre serás mi tesoro mas grande, mi niña adorada" De esta manera termino esta vida del alma de Gorgois, en los brazos de su hija.

Al final, Morgana murió a la edad de 22 años, la familia fue victimas de lo que se conocería como la peste bubónica que inicio alrededor de 1347, no había remedio mágico hasta 1357, y afecto a toda Europa, sería un momento que pasaría a la historia de la humanidad, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era como aquella dulce niña, ahora Mujer, moría, a tan solo un mes de la muerte de su padre y no podía hacer nada.

"cof Mis notas cof" Susurra entre tosidos, con sus últimas fuerzas "Prométeme que seguirás mi investigación"

"No puedo"

"Mi legado, cof es lo que tengo, debes cof cof continuarlo"

"No deseo perderte, no otra vez" Ella solo sonríe suavemente

"aaaaaaashuuuu, Mis padres cof cof me legaron una poción cof cof cof" le alcanzo un remedio para la tos, uno que solo le daría fuerzas para terminar de hablar "Gracias" respira "las vidas pasadas, un oráculo les cuando eran jóvenes que debían de inventar la poción, viajar por el mundo, pasaron 25 años pero por fin la terminaron, aaaaaaashuuuu"

"No, por favor, dime que no la bebiste"

"Hace un mes, es de lento efecto, pero ahora lo he visto todo" Dice en un suspiro "Cuanto te hice sufrir, cuanto me has esperado mi hermosa Aithusa"

"Esperare por siempre"

"La eternidad" Murmura con dificultad, a pesar de la poción le cuesta respirar, pero aun seguía con una sonrisa "Estas tan hermosa, tan grande, ¿Quién te curo?"

"Merlín, tardo algunos años, viajamos juntos por un tiempo"

"Emrys, Inmortal, un nombre tan cruel, nunca imagine el verdadero significado de su nombre, apuesto a que espera al idiota de mi hermano una y otra vez" Aithusa solo asiente sin decir nada "Mi hermano no se lo merece, yo tampoco, los hemos hecho sufrir tanto, pero soy egoísta, ¿Me esperaras otra vez mi tesoro?"

"Siempre"

"Deseo que entregues un mensaje a Merlín, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo puedo decirte que en mi vida pasada, antes de morir conocí a alguien, ella era hermosa, nunca la habia visto pero tengo una sensación que la conocí, en mi primera vida, me dijo cosas, muchas cosas, un mensaje que debía entregar, para la próxima vida, entre ellos un mensaje para Emrys. Dile que Arthur recordará la verdad a unas horas antes del final de su vida"

"¿Recordará?"

"Cuando él lo haga, es la señal que morirá, también, solo tenemos 6 oportunidades para romper la maldición de la línea Pendragon"

"¿La maldición?"

"Eso no importa, no está en sus manos romper la maldición, pero nuestras almas solo podrán renacer 6 veces, ¿Cuál es esta vida? ¿4?"

"Tercera"

"Entonces espero que mis otras 4 vidas sean tan felices como esta, he sido tan feliz, espero que Merlín me perdone, y tal vez, en otra vida, pueda estar con Gwen y Arthur, ser otra vez como hermanos, fui tan ciega, me olvide cuanto los amaba, estaba tan asustada" Suspira "¿Perdonarías a Emrys? El nunca deseo matarme, el nunca deseo hacer tantas cosas, aunque todavía estoy enojada con él porque me enveneno, en la primera vida que recuerde, le daré una palmada, dile por favor"

"Le diré"

"Y quédate con él, ¿Acaso no son hermanos? Los hermanos pelean, pero son familia, ustedes se necesitan"

"Mate a Arthur dos veces, el nunca me perdonará eso"

"Creo que subestimas su corazón, y tu eres mi preciado tesoro, ¿Quién podría no amarte?"

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvo con ella, después empeoro tanto que lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla, mientras ella murió en mis brazos.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A diferencia de la última vez, las dos reencarnaciones siguientes fueron casi seguidas, el Tudor, 4 vidas y 3 reencarnaciones, fue una de las más memorables.

Uther, o Enrique VIII nació en 1491, Y hay que aceptar que a pesar de todos sus defectos, fue un buen reinado, fue uno de los mejores reyes de Inglaterra, realmente habla muy mal de los anteriores, esta vez las personas mágicas se habían organizado mejor, y no tenían ningún interés en participar en actividades de la corona, La casería de brujas sufrió un incrementado en el siglo XIII, y se mantuvo fuerte hasta 1657, cuando se llamo un cese, claro en ese punto los seres mágicos habían crecido un cerebro y sabían mantenerse ocultos, después de los 1500 no había logrado cazar un solo adulto que tenga magia, pero muchos niños murieron en las persecuciones y aun después que se publico un cese a las cacerías.

¿Qué tiene que ver con Uther? Obviamente él era uno de los más fervientes en la persecución de la brujería, aunque ya no hacia ejecuciones públicas, no tenía ningún problema con hacer quemas en privado, esta vez no ocupo un motivo, simplemente que la brujería era del diablo. Por supuesto ese placer fue una de las cosas que nunca lo hicieron a los libros de historia.

Y de nuevo, Morgana vivía con el miedo a ser ejecutada, pero esta vez yo estaba con ella, esta vez podía enseñarle la magia que ella me enseño.

Tomando una página de la idea de Merlín, apareció Amara, la sirvienta personal de Maria, primera hija de Enrique y Catalina, heredera al trono de Inglaterra, por ahora, Uther (Enrique) Nunca escondió su deseo de un varón, y María sabía que solo existía mientras tenga utilidad

Y después de todos los enredos de la corte que no desea recordar, nació Arthur Pendragon, o como seria conocido futuro rey Eduardo IV.

Y también fue el reencuentro con Merlín, realmente, su reacción fue más divertida que cuando descubrió lo de Robin y Lady Marion, ahora ambos trabajamos en el mismo palacio.

Nuestra relación fue algo rocosa, y fingimos ignorarnos, y así fue como trabajamos en el castillo como sirvientes bajo el gobierno de Enrique XIII, y no era placer y sonrisas, en muchos aspectos era Uther en todo su esplendor, era obvio que tenía una deficiencia, era un milagro que sus esposas podrían darle hijos, ¿Eso le importaba? No, el cerdo machista seguía cambiando mujeres en la espera de su querido hijo varón sin reconocer que era él que tenía un problema.

En tiempo moderno podía ver como Enrique tenía el síndrome de Mcleod, pero en aquel tiempo lo único que le importaba era como dañaba a María,

Si, el Tudor fue todo un circo de engaño, traición, y confabulación, no era la vida que esperaba para su Morgana, pero sería su piedra angular, y estaría con ella cuando lo necesitara.

Eduardo (Arthur) murió a la edad de 15 años, no importa todos los esfuerzos de Merlín, era un milagro que vivió hasta esa edad,

Era sorprendente como, ahora que la magia no estaba tan involucrada en sus vidas, lo único importante era si eras católico o protestante, y quien podía confabular t controlar mejor.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sabia en el momento que Arthur recupero sus recuerdos de las vidas pasadas, Merlín tenia la misma cara abatida cada vez, que se estaba volviendo una ocurrencia común, esa mirada de desesperación que podía, y no podía entender, después de todo, no importa cuántas veces perdí a Morgana, ella nunca mostró odio. No se imagina como seria si ese fuera el caso, y podía entender mejor el dolor de su hermano.

"Merlín, espera" lo persigue una chica de cabello rubio platino.

"Ahora no Aithusa" Le grito prácticamente

"El entenderá, siempre, tú lo sabes, no es la primera vez"

"Déjame, ya no importa" Exclama casi en lagrimas

"Él te necesitará, siempre"

"Me odia, porque le he mentido, otra vez, no tuve el valor de decirle la verdad"

"Una mitad no puede odiar a la otra"

"Ahora no empieces a hablar como Kilgharrah"

"Es verdad" Lo abraza "tal vez la única verdad que dijo esa lagartija" Merlín se ríe, Aithusa pudo perdonar a Merlín por abandonarla la primera vez, pero no a ese dragón, si un día se le ocurre reencarnar le mostrara la verdadera furia de un Dragón.

"No creo que pueda seguir soportando esto" Dice al fin entre sollozos "Verlo morir, una y otra vez, ver a todos mis amigos vivir y morir, no puedo.

"Nos tenemos, tal vez ese era mi verdadero destino, nos tendremos siempre" Porque ahora podía reconocerlo, su enlace que duraría por siempre, vivirían mientras vive el otro, esperando, una y otra vez.

"Tú me odias, te abandone, mate a Morgana, dos veces"

"Yo mate a Arthur, 2 veces" Se ríe

"No fue tu culpa, si yo…" Aithusa lo calla

"Estaremos una vida con esta discusión, creo que es momento que entregue el mensaje de Morgana"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Arthur recordaba, Merlín no quería creer que eso significara que Eduardo solo tenía horas de vida, pero era la verdad, tal como en sus vidas anteriores, el joven de 15 años murió con Merlín a su lado, un agradecimiento era todo lo que podía ofrecer en tan corto tiempo.

Lo único bueno que salió de esa vida era Elizabeth I (Gwen) que demostró porque ella había sido elegida como reina de Arthur la primera vez, su reinado fue tan prospero como Camelot, si, esa experiencia no era algo que deseaba volver a repetir.

Espero que los cuentos de celibato solo hayan sido eso, porque si no sentiría un gran pesar por el pobre diablo que era su fiel concejero (Lancelot), ver la tierra prometida, tan cerca y no poder tocarla, ¿No es cruel? El caballero se merece un descanso, sobre todo después que como Aithusa destruyo la reputación del caballero después de la vida de Ricardo, pero hey, estaba enojado, con pena, y algún poeta buscaba inspiración, ¿Quién lo manda a escuchas los lamentos enojados de un dragón depresivo? Solo esperaba que Merlín nunca se enterará, él todavía no puede entender como la historia se torció que solo recuerdan el triangulo amoroso y se olvidan de los largos años de reinado de la reina.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Estaban en un bar, y este era el tercer hombre que trataba de sobrepasarse, bien, hasta aquí, de ahora en adelante aprendería defensa física, no se necesitaba magia para patear el trasero de borrachos molestos, y pronto descubrió que era una gran técnica de relajación.

"Si sirve de algo, haces una muchacha bonita, aunque nunca te lo dije" Se ríe Merlín, divertido con el asunto, era bueno verlo reír después de la muerte de Eduardo, solo era un niño de 15, pero ni aithusa con su conocimiento de pociones podría hacer algo, además, la mayoría de las pociones modernas ocupaban la magia del bebedor, nunca funcionarían en Arthur.

"Bien, ahora esta será la última vez"

"¿Ultima qué?"

"Que sea una muchacha, tú me ayudaras a ser un muchacho"

"¿Y cómo hago eso?"

"El gran Merlin Emrys no puede hacer algo tan simple como cambio de Genero, creo que recuerdo algo sobre la gran Dolma"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Grita de indignación "Solo Gaius lo sabe"

"Y Mordred, debías de escuchar las historias que contó a Morgana"

"Ese, me las pagara" Grita indignado.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Después de esa vida algo increíble sucedió a Merlín, Freya.

Ella era una joven Pintora, que trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital público, el lugar era tan asqueroso como se puede imaginar, si uno los compara con los estándares de la era moderna.

Ella no recordaba su vida anterior, pero había algo en sus ojos, más sabio, como su podía ver algo que otros no podrían.

Fue amor a primera vista – en el caso de la muchacha – pero se llevaron como casa en un fuego, fueron años que vivieron como tortolitos en amor, se casaron, nunca tuvieron hijos, algo que Aithusa había notado, mientras que Merlín no era liberal, tampoco aspiraba a la castidad, ha tenido varias amantes y algunas esposas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca tenía hijos, ¿Seria alguna manera de protección? ¿Cómo sentiría ver a sus hijos crecer viejos y morir? Por algo está el dicho, ningún padre debe enterrar a sus hijos.

El amor entre ellos fue dulce, hermoso, y como siempre, corto.

Freya murió a los 35 años de una enfermedad, ningún tratamiento de pociones o la magia, moderna o antigua, podía curarla, ella murió con una sonrisa, diciendo que fue muy feliz, pero ahora Merlín podría ir después de la persona quien realmente ama.

Realmente adore a esta chica

El siguiente renacimiento de Arthur fue en Francia, 5 de septiembre de 1638, esta sería la cuarta vida de Arthur y puedo decir con seguridad que fue su mejor reinado, el rey Luis XIV levanto Francia de una manera espectacular, dio derecho a los que no eran de origen noble, mientras que tuvo sus problemas con religión, fue un monarca justo, y era una pena que los nobles destruyeran su testamento y casi todo lo que logro en vida.

Fue una de las vidas más completas, vivió para ver 60 años de reinado, cuando las otras vidas considerarían un milagro ver los 25.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Luis XIV, (antes, Eduardo, Ricardo, Arturo) en estos últimos instantes de su vida, podía recordar sus vidas anteriores, siempre eran un choque, siempre sentía esa sensación de tristeza, de traición, porque vida con vida, una y otra vez aquel que consideraba su amigo más preciado lo había engañado, si hay algo que detesto en todas sus vidas, era la mentira.

Pero ahora, más sabio y más viejo, podía entender mejor, podía entender por qué calló, también entendía que recriminar no serviría de nada, en lugar, decidió arreglar un futuro mejor para sus próximas vidas.

Y también, porque no podía soportar poner a su mejor amigo, una y otra vez en la misma situación, ¿No había sufrido bastante?

"Merlín, si puedo, si tengo derecho a pedir algo después de todo este tiempo, deseo dos promesa"

"Cualquier cosa" Si, por que Merlín haría cualquier cosa, incluso si va contra su propia moral personal, eso era el grado de su dedicación, por lo menos en esta vida pudo ascenderlo a ser algo más que un simple sirviente, por lo menos esta vez pudo vivir más para poder apreciarlo en verdad, ¿Qué había hecho él para ganar esa lealtad? Nunca pudo entender su magia, Merlín debería estar con los suyos, podría ser el rey, crear su propio reino, no perder el tiempo siguiendo un alma que solo le trae dolor.

"No es cualquier promesa, he escuchado que existen juramentos mágicos, deseo uno"

"Si está en mi energía, lo haré" Y si no estuviera, también, pero esto era algo mas, algo que Merlín no podría cumplir de otra manera.

"Deseo que, si nos encontramos en la siguiente vida, no intentes solucionar mis problemas, no te escabullas en la noche buscando asesinos, no realices obras milagrosas y hacerme pensar que las hice"

"Pero..."

"Tengo que luchar mis propias batallas, y deseo saber la verdad, si me ayudas necesito saber lo que paso realmente, no deseo mas engaños que solo aumentan un falso orgullo"

"No puedo…"

"Tu juramente, Merlín"

"Yo… lo juro" termina con resignación, Luis no era un experto en magia, pero él podía sentir algo en la energía y como los ojos de Merlín brillaron por un momento en dorado.

"También, deseo que no me busques otra vez"

"No, no puedes pedirme eso" Exclama entre lagrimas "Es mi vida, esperarte a sido lo único que a traído alegría a esta existencia, no puedes quitarme esto"

"Entonces te pido que busques algo mas por que vivir" no podía seguir encadenándolo a esta existencia, Merlín tendría que descubrir y buscar un propósito por sí mismo, Luis no entendía la magia más que como lo promovía la iglesia, como algo diabólico, pero entendía que su existencia solo había sido un lastre para controlar ese poder, Merlín era el hechicero más fuerte que existe o existirá, el príncipe de la magia, el tenía que empezar a buscar su propio lugar en el mundo.

¿Cómo alguien tan puro podía representar algo tan malvado? Simplemente era imposible, esto solo le mostraba que no sabía nada.

Quizás era mejor que vivieran aparte, los usuarios de la magia solo inspiraban miedo porque no podían entenderlo, después de todo este tiempo no podía entenderlo, quizás nunca podría

"Este es mi deseo, ¿Puedes concedérmelo?" lo dice en un tono que Merlín reconoce, en uno que no retrocederá, ha tomado una decisión y nada podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

"Lo Juro" Dice al fin, nunca había podido negarle nada, en ninguna vida, si pidiera la luna no dudaba que Merlín encontraría la manera de dársela.

"Gracias" respiro al fin, tratando de mostrar cuanto realmente significaba para mi "Tal vez, en un futuro, si Dios lo ha dispuesto, nos volveremos a encontrar, si nos encontramos de nuevo, ya sea por destino o casualidad, entonces confió en que cumplirás mi primera petición, tengo demasiado orgullo natural, no necesito que sea alimentado con las proezas falsas que he realizado"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

La muerte de Luis XIV no fue rápida, tubo días para preparar sus asuntos, incluso hablo conmigo, para solicitar que cuidara de Merlín, era la única vida que realmente me había relacionado con él, y pude apreciar el verdadero potencial que tenía como rey, era una lástima que en sus vidas anteriores muriera cuando su potencial justo empezaba a florecer.

El monarca moribundo acepto la muerte con orgullo, un verdadero rey hasta el final.

_Tras dedicar unos días a ordenar sus asuntos y despedirse de su familia, llamó junto a su lecho al Delfín, bisnieto suyo y futuro Luis XV. El soberano moribundo le entregó su reino con estas palabras: "Vas a ser un gran rey. No imites mi amor por los edificios ni mi amor por la guerra. Intenta vivir en paz con tus vecinos. No olvides nunca tu deber ni tus obligaciones hacia Dios y asegúrate de que tus súbditos le honran. Acepta los buenos consejos y síguelos. Intenta mejorar la suerte de tu pueblo, dado que yo, desgraciadamente, no fui capaz de hacerlo". El 1 de septiembre de 1715, Luis XIV dejaba de existir. Sus últimas palabras fueron: "Yo me voy. Francia se queda." Había gobernado durante sesenta y cuatro años, siendo el suyo el reinado más largo de la historia de Europa._

Extracto de: monografia/luis_xiv/

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Mientras los tiempos se acercaban más a la era moderna, era más difícil vivir sin papeles, fue así como empezamos una tendencia de falsificación de identidad, usando el apellido que con los siglos perdía más su significado

"Por favor, se nota que vives enamorado de Arthur, las vidas no son infinitas, debes aprovecharlas mientras puedas"

"Es mi amigo, no estoy enamorado de él" Esto se estaba convirtiendo en vieja conversación después de la muerte de Eduardo

"Debiste de aprovechar cuando era Ricardo, creo que era más abierto a ser Bi en esa vida"

"No estoy discutiendo eso"

"Bese a Morgana una vez" dijo como si nada

"¿Cuándo?"

"María" Y fue tremendo, María quedo en una desesperación de la imposibilidad, con las ideas homofóbicas que tenía en la cabeza, esa era la primera vez que se arrepintió de que su forma humana sea femenino, y no volvió a cometer ese error.

"Pero, eras una muchacha"

"¿Y? No me digas que tienes problemas con Homosexualidad, con razón tienes tantos líos emocionales con respecto a Arthur"

"No tengo líos emocionales, me case con Freya, esa debe ser una prueba"

"Es increíble hasta donde llega la negación, pero solo tienes dos vidas hermanito"

"¿Y ahora soy el menor?"

"Claro, mi huevo ya existía 400 años antes de que nacieras, y además, en nuestros papeles de nacimiento soy, después de todo, Antonio Emrys, hermano mayor por dos años de Marius Emrys"

Y así fue como legalmente, empezó la tendencia, a veces hermanos, primos, padre e hijo, esos eran los más torpes, los nombres de Merlín siempre empezarían con M, y los de Aithusa con A. podían modificar su apariencia y controlar su envejecimiento, eso era algo que Merlín había conseguido maestría desde los tiempos de Camelot, el primer paso fue cuando se convirtió de Dragoon, ahora es un modo de sobrevivencia, ir a un lugar nuevo, modificar la edad para que parezca más joven y envejecer hasta que planea su muerte, era un ciclo continuo.

"Solo te quedan tres vidas, yo planeo aprovecharlas" termina el joven "A mi Morgana solo le quedan dos vidas, no puedo perder mas oportunidades"

Pues sucedió, Morgana reencarno como María Antonieta, con magia, pero tan débil que bien podría no estar, ninguno de los intentos de Merlín o Aithusa lograron que ella mantuviera la cabeza unida a su cuello.

En la siguiente vida mataría a Han Axel von Fersen (Mordred) en el nacimiento.

Si el destino tiene sentido del humor, se ha de estar riendo de ellos en este momento.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Y ahora la vuelvo a ver, conseguimos una casa a unas cuadras lejos, la veo pasar todas las mañanas para la escuela, ella es demasiado inteligente, y no tiene amigos, desearía acércame y ser su amigo, pero no puedo, Legalmente solo soy 4 años mayor que ella, pero ella es desconfiada, los niños han sido crueles a ella, porque ella es inteligente, madura, y mandona, pero ella era su Morgana, así que es perfecta, con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, su magia era más fuerte que en vidas anteriores, como una llama que cobra fuerza, nunca sería tan fuerte como en su primera vida, pero estaba alegre que la vida pasada no había quitado su magia.

Pero esta vez no hay un guarda legal más que en papel, la edad de Merlín es dos años mayor que ella, y dos menos que yo.

Mi Morgana nació en septiembre, Arthur nació en julio del año siguiente, esta vez él no era un heredero al trono, esta sería la segunda vez que sucedió eso, también seria la ultima vida, y Merlín no podría buscarlo, no por la promesa jurada a Luis XIV. No se habían encontrado desde entonces, y hay que reconocer que hasta yo estoy perdiendo la esperanza de que suceda, pero, el destino no podría ser tan cruel, esta podría ser la única esperanza de encierro.

Para ambos.

Y después, supongo que sería la eternidad, ¿Hasta dónde? Eso es lo que hay que esperar, y quizás algún día habrá una respuesta.

Notas de autor

Aithusa, según Merlín wiki es hembra, pero no hay ninguna evidencia en la serie si es verdad o no, quizás es porque Kilgharrah es varón Aithusa debía ser hembra, en un fic, no me acuerdo cual, menciona que Kilgharrah lo llama como varón cuando nació, comprobé y era verdad, también, en otra historia, una cruzada con Stargate, mencionan que los dragones no tienen genero, me estoy yendo por esa teoría porque me agrada más y cumple con mi proposito, como criaturas de la magia, genero es inaplicable, además, los dragones son pocos y todos nacen con un propósito establecido, debe ser maravilloso su control de natalidad.

PORFIS, REVIEW, díganme lo que piensan.

Toda la información de las vidas anteriores ha sido sacada de WIKI, si tienen alguna sugerencia me la hacen saber


End file.
